Trailer
by Snaketank
Summary: In a galaxy far far away to universes collide.
1. Chapter 1 a new war

First things first in this storie it's 10 years since the Spartans in spartan 2 program have retired and 20 since they have last fought they were able to live normal lives under one condition that if there ever was another war they would rejoin within the first six months of the war. Right now the unsc infinity is searching for new resources.

Chancellor palpantine has been revealed to be a traitor by fives and today everything was going like it usually did and the war was over or so we thought.

 **Gregors point of view ...**

where am i wonder I turn on my armor I'm lucky I didn't loss it this time the screen started to shine bright blue, still works I think to myself about how I'm trapped on a abafar. last thing I rember was blown if up everything around me myself included. I remember promising to get home and work that thought I got up and looked around. I notice a abandon shuttle nearby I must of been thrown a mile judging by my surroundings. Worried I run towards the abandoned spaceship I looked for a ramp. there is almost always is one. I was right, just underneath the tail was a ramp I walk slowly up. a steady thuding of my armor hitting the mental floor. walking up blaster raised worried that someone or something my still be in there.

 **Noble sixs point of view ...**

i open my eyes I push my i lift myself off the controls I remember everything until getting into the space ship to escape reach but then missles hit it and everything from then on I can't remember. I try to get a hold on where I am I look out the window all I see is a orange pond and a seemingly endless dessert of white sand. That's when I notic a the sound of the ramp going down then a steady "thud" "thud" "thud"I then I started to panic something is boarding my ship I don't know where i am but all I can do is stay calm. I grab my ma5 assult rifle if it wanted a fight it'll get one I leave the controls of the ship and head I turn around a what at the entrance to the cockpit.

 **Gregors point of veiw ...**

i look near the end of the hallway towards the cockpit and see a greenish black bulky droid. I wonder if it's this a new battle droid model seeing the blaster in its hand, I figure it's a droid anyway and i'll destroy it just to be safe but I'll give it a chance to surrender. I charge up the ramp and stop 40 meters away from the cockpit far enough away to kill it with ease and i shout surrender and kneel blaster raised for a fire fight. Then surprisingly it shouted back but not the answer I hoped for, it responded by saying I'll never surrender and opened fire. I ran towards the ramp to use It for cover on the way there something weird hit my shoulder and sharp pain erupted in my arm. once I got there I check the wound and saw a peace of metal in my armor the armor stop most of the bullet but some of it still periced my skin. I ran back up fired a few shots and the driod dropped like a fly.

 **Noble six's point of view**

a weird creature with white and orange armor ran up the ramp and demanded that surrender with his blaster raised he stay a far distance roughly 40 meters away I checked my shields and they were 100% charged and that was enough to survive a huge volly. So I shout back never I shot a him and hit his shoulder pad. a tiny bit of blood driped out but not a lot the armor prevented and deep penetration the bullet hanging out like a knife wedged deep in a pecie of wood. The weird creature jumped down the ramp obviously injured. a few seconds later the creature charged back up shot three times and that was enough was enough to destroy my shields even though they were 100% once the third shot hit I felt a shearing plan in my chest I collapsed breath nocked out of me and in pain I close my eyes and pass out thinking that i I'll get him later and that my shields still need to recharge.

 **5 hours later ...**

 **3rd person view ...**

Gregor hit the control panel frustrated that there was no hyperdrive attached and that he was only able to figure out how to fly it he didn't know how to activate the wepons and he could not find the hyper drive. Just then noble six regained consciousness got up and punched Gregor in the head and Gregor still injured by the bullet flew off his chair into a wall from the force of the blow clearly unprepared for the such a punch Gregor was confused on what attack him and then he looked up and saw that the so called droid had gotten back up, gergor slowly got back up clearly in shock and weak from the blow noble six walked towards Gregor who was at the other side of the cockpit and uppercuted him with such force it nocked gregors helmet off revealing he was human and that confussed noble six confused on why a human without any support would attack a spartan, he thought about knocking him and asking questions once he woke back up and with that thought he punched Gregor one more time which nocked Gregor out. Noble six then decided to land on the back planet he didn't know which one so he chose the closest planet which just so happened to be the planet they were just on.

 **gregors point of view...**

i look around and try to get up but then I realized I'm tied down to the chair I'm sitting in, worried remembering getting attacked I thought I killed that droid but I'm starting to doubt that's this is a normal droid it's tougher and is stronger and smarter. As I struggle to get free the droid who seemed distracted by driving the space ship must of heard me struggling it looked over its shoulder and stoped the spacecraft and demanded to know why I attacked, who i was and where were we. I responded by saying I don't talk to battle droids. What's a battle droid it asked, shocked at how it didn't know what a droid is, replyed by saying it's a programmed machine that's made to fight the war for the separatists. I'm not a droid I am a Spartan of the unsc you can call me noble 6. but if you thought i was a driod way would you fight me ,are you a soldier for the republic? I am a clone commando of the galactic republic, captain of the foxtrot commando group you can call me gregor could you remove you helmet if you really aren't a driod. I trust you but not that much. But are there more of you, Spartans? Yes there are noble six replied. Well could you cut me free. no i still have a bad feeling about you noble six responded.

 **noble six's point of view ...**

I hear a beeping noise in the background I quickly turn around to look at the scanner, oh no I say to my self as I see that it's not a small fight but a unidentified heavily armed battle cruiser. I look out the window to get a better look and what I see is a warship that has two towers on top of it. I look back at gregor and shout you might want to take a look at this, I'm tied to a chair of course not. Fine I'll cut the ropes if you can tell me if it's friendly and if I can contact it. Once I was done cutting the ropes Gregor walked to the window. So what is it I ask, it's a republic crusier Gregor said. So what does that mean, it's a friendly he responded. What's that beeping noise is six? Oh that's the com I'll check but the receiver is damaged so it's limited to short range.

 **Obi-wan's point of view ...**

Trooper have they responded to are transmission yet. Yes they want to speak to whoever is in charge what do you want me to do, the clone asked. Send it to the holo table as I start to walk to the communication room.

 **5 minetes later ...**

The hologram appeared and the first thing I notice is a driod and a guy with commando armor in the background. Hello I'm noble six this is Gregor I am lost and Gregor said you may be able to help us. My I speak to Gregor I ask. Yes you may he walked out of the hologram's view and Gregor walked in. after a while of talking I eventually learned what happened. You have permission to board i tell them. I make my way done to the hanger to meet them.


	2. Chapter 2

thank you engineer you prevent my error's from going unnoticed I have fixed than I wouldn't have ever known if you didn't point them out


End file.
